<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i dont have a title for this by fartface</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711185">i dont have a title for this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartface/pseuds/fartface'>fartface</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Cam Modeling, Choking, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, tagging is so.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartface/pseuds/fartface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinne's home alone one night. And so is Aira, apparently.</p><p>The only difference being that Aira's getting jacked off to by old men online.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne/Shiratori Aira, airahii mentions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i dont have a title for this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>formatting is probably weird cause i msde tgis on  my phone and am currently posting it kn said phone i dont enat to getvout or bed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rinne's whole body felt like mush, exhausted from a hard long day's work. If you asked him what he was doing, he'd say something to make himself look good. In reality, it was another wash and repeat day of the same schedule which consisted of terrorizing his unitmates.</p><p>Niki wasn't home, so Rinne unfortunately did not come home to a beautiful housewife cooking a delicious meal per usual. With no one around, Rinne could take out his stress properly. Yoga? No. Breaking Niki's belongings? He does that even when he isn't stressed. Instead, Rinne strides to his room and pulls out a chair, grabbing his laptop...</p><p>Rinne lets out a long exhale, more than ready to jack off to mediocre looking girls online and continue on with the rest of his day. He types in his usual go-to camsite that he's pretty sure is illegal, seriously these girls can't be 23 and have the face of a 15 year old, but Rinne's here for a good time and not a long time. It's a generic website with porn ads everywhere, all infected with malware of course.</p><p>The homescreen shows the trending videos of the week; all with bland titles like "PETITE BRUNETTE GETS RAMMED" and "CUTE BLONDE TWINK AND A HUGE DILDO,"-- Wait, huh?</p><p>Rinne stares at the thumbnail of the pre-recorded video, a million thoughts racing through his mind. There's no way, right? Not in a million years.</p><p>What he sees is something Rinne could never even dream of. It's Aira Shiratori, Hiiro's soon-to-be-if-not-already girlfriend, with a large dildo in his hand beside his face for scale. It's giant, and Rinne wonders for half a second if this is legitimate and not just photoshop.</p><p>He swallows. It could be photoshop. Alkaloid is popular with greasy old guys, right? He wouldn't be surprised if someone photoshopped porn of Aira of all members. It's now or never, Rinne! He thinks to himself.</p><p>Rinne clicks on the video and nearly fucking dies.</p><p>The first frame is Aira properly setting up the camera, brows furrowed in concentration. Once that's done and over with, he sighs and sits on his bed. His bedroom is pretty average for what Rinne can see, with the one or two Eichi Tenshouin posters.</p><p>Aira's wearing a cute skimpy outfit that barely covers anything. Rinne can't help but admire his cute thighs and his cute flat stomach. His concentration focuses back onto the situation at hand when Aira starts with an introduction.</p><p>"Good morning! Earlier today, I found out someone gifted me--" He stops to pick up the dildo, "--this! It's so big, I doubt it'll even fit properly. So, I thought giving everyone a nice review would be a good idea!"</p><p>It's so fucking cheesy and artificial. Aira doesn't act this upbeat, right? Maybe it's just some kid who looks really close to Aira. Yeah. Maybe.</p><p>But when Rinne stares at his round doe eyes and long lashes, he knows this has to be Aira Shiratori.</p><p>The aforementioned boy gets on his knees, bringing the toy closer to his face. "It's huge," Aira gawks. "I'll have to give a special thank you to whoever sent me this." He has fans? Jeez... Rinne notes.</p><p>Aira brings the dildo into his mouth, starting with small kitten licks to tease the viewers. Rinne can feel his cock twitch, and he realizes how wrong this is on so many levels. He can't stop watching, especially when Aira's brought the head of the toy into his mouth and is now sucking eagerly. </p><p>Fuck. It's hot as hell, watching the cute and innocent Aira suck on a toy the length of his forearm. He's brought the toy deeper into his mouth now, whining audibly. There's no doubt it's well in his throat now. He sucks harder and faster for a few minutes, puffing up his cheeks to create more suction before pulling it away. A thin line of saliva trails between the two.</p><p>Aira's lips are swollen and covered in spit, eyes glossy in lust. "Haah... It's super big. I've been working on my gag reflex for you guys," he purrs. </p><p>Yeah. Okay, yeah. That's certainly enough. His dick is so hard it hurts and he'd rather he forget about this and go on with his day.</p><p>Rinne sighs and is about to close the tab when a notification pops up. It's in bold text, telling him that Aira is now starting a live show. It's probably ransomware in disguise, but Rinne's already taken a risk today. What's another going to do?</p><p>Without another thought, he clicks on the link. It redirects him to a live show, already packed with 2000 viewers and a way too active chat. If anything, Rinne's wondered if it took him to a stream of some random girl with big tits, and not a fifteen year old's. </p><p>Actually, why does it matter? He's already seen Aira suck on a plastic dildo, so what else does he have to lose? With all hope thrown out the window, Rinne excitedly waits for Aira to appear on camera.</p><p>The chat is definitely full of pedophiles, which is hypocritical for Rinne to think considering he's twenty one watching a fifteen year old's livestream, but who cares at this point? Every message is graphic and vulgar, all a bunch of gross old men behind a computer screen going on about how they're gonna fuck a fifteen year old until he can't walk. Gross.</p><p>Suddenly, Aira shows into frame. He crawls onto the bed and waves hello to the viewers. "Hi, everyone! Did you miss me?" He laughs breathily.  He's half naked per usual, sitting on his knees and looking at the camera. </p><p>The chat practically explodes in excitement, and all Rinne can do is watch in shock. Messages flood in, all of the same vulgar nature.</p><p>Aira smiles. "It's good to know you're all eager as usual. Today, I'm in a good mood. I'd usually only do this kinda stuff on private shows, but since you're all waiting so patiently..." he trails off and gets on his side, revealing his ass to the camera.</p><p>The chat has been the opposite of patient, and especially not now when Aira's slowly pulling off his white underwear that hides nothing. Rinne swallows self consciously, frantically grabbing lotion to lube up his dick. This is real, right? He's about to see a fifteen year old's dick in the real world, and not some fantasy dream world, right?</p><p>Aira's pulled off his underwear by now, spreading his cheeks and revealing his small pink hole. "I've been so horny all day... I'm still a virgin, you know? I've been saving it in case any of you wanna fuck me."</p><p>Rinne stares, since that's basically all he can do. He hopes these lives are all saved and recorded, because Rinne is going to use this as jack off material for weeks. </p><p>Does he have any interest in Aira? Not really. But holy shit what he wouldn't give to fuck him right now. Especially when he fingers himself and whimpers quietly. </p><p>Aira dips a finger in, "I already got myself ready for everyone. I'm-- mmf--", he gets cut off by a moan when he brushes against his prostate, "--so desperate. I'd let any of you fuck me, however long you wanted to." </p><p>By now, the chat is going so fast Rinne can't even read a single message. Rinne strokes his cock slowly, wanting to savor the moment. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Getting to jack off to a fifteen year old, I mean.</p><p>Aira fits two fingers in with a loud whine, going on about how he needs to be fucked. "Just two fingers aren't enough, it's not even close to what I want." A third finger makes it's way in, and Aira is fully fingerfucking himself now.</p><p>Rinne groans. He silently thanks whatever type of god might be up there that Niki isn't home right now. He continues jacking himself off, gasps leaving him with each stroke. He can't help it, not when he's watching someone as cute as Aira fuck himself on his fingers.</p><p>Aira suddenly stops and pants, pulling out his fingers slowly. His hole is stretched well enough to take someone's dick, and Rinne wishes it could be his.</p><p>With another whine, Aira sits up and leans out of the camera frame. Donations are rolling in, and Rinne's actually surprised about how much money he's making just from fingering himself. If he were a cute small boy and not an annoying tyrant like Crazy:B says, maybe he'd try this out.</p><p>Aira leans back into frame with a lubed up toy, making sure the camera can see it while he positions himself onto his back. From this angle, Rinne can see everything. Aira took off his top a long time ago apparently, because Rinne is now staring eagerly at his cute and perky chest. His eyes roam all over his body from his reddened face all the way to his hard dick.</p><p>"I've been thinking about it all day," Aira whines, "I wanna get fucked... All of you can use me to your heart's content, okay?" He presses the dildo against his hole until it pushes in. Rinne doesn't understand how something so huge can fit inside, but it's hot and that's all that matters to him. </p><p>Even more donations flood in now, and Rinne doesn't even want to look at the chat. This is so wrong, I mean, jacking off to your little brother's best friend? Rinne's proud of himself for hitting a new low.  He can't deny he isn't enjoying it, though.</p><p>By now, Aira's managed to fit the whole thing inside of him. He's panting and whining, his hole stretched so tightly around the toy. "It's so big... I-I can't..." he whines. He slowly begins to move the toy in and out of him, moaning with each movement. His mouth is open in a small "o" shape. Rinne's weak to cute boys, but a cute boy with a huge dildo inside of him? He doesn't stand a chance.</p><p>Rinne curses under his breath, jacking himself off harder. Okay, maybe he was lying to himself; Maybe he is interested in Aira. He always made fun of that Mayoi guy for being a shotacon, but here he is...</p><p>Aira starts playing with his chest, rolling his nipples in between his fingers as he fucks himself on a toy. He looks like he's in heaven with the way his eyes are half lidded in pleasure. God, all Rinne wants to do is fuck him and make Aira his. He wants to bend him over every surface he can find and fuck him for hours until all Aira can do is repeat his name over and over.</p><p>The boy's moans get louder and deeper as if it's beginning to feel especially good now. "It feels like it's in my stomach..." Definitely an exaggeration, but it does make Rinne's dick twitch. "It's stretching me so wide, I love it so much. I wish it was your cock."</p><p>His words aren't to anyone in particular at all, more like just a bunch of random nonsense just to get his viewers off but Rinne imagines that it's directed towards him, imagines that it's his cock that Aira is taking. With a growl, he begins to stroke even faster. He's going to cum soon, too bad it isn't on Aira's face.</p><p>Speaking of Aira, he's probably going to cum too. He thrusts the toy in and out of him even harder, making him throw his head back and sob. "I'm gonna cum soon, it's so good, it's so good," he repeats over and over. Aira's most likely fucked himself stupid at this point, with how he keeps babbling on about how much he loves getting fucked.</p><p>It's such a contrast from the innocent small Aira he sees in Alkaloid's shows, and he loves it. Only he knows about this. Only he gets to see Aira like this.</p><p>The thought of only him being allowed to see Aira so fucked out and slutty makes him cum with a loud groan, gritting his teeth. All he can think about is Aira, his cute young face covered in drool and tears. Fuck, Rinne wants to see him crying so bad. He wants those big doe eyes to be red and teary eyed, he wants Aira to be sobbing and trembling beneath him.</p><p>When he comes back down from his high, he's seen that Aira came as well. His cock is spent and there's cum all over his heaving chest. </p><p>Aira slowly pulls the toy out of his still sensitive insides and looks to the camera. He looks absolutely wrecked, his hair is a mess and his chest swollen. "Ahaha... I got carried away, sorry! I hope you all enjoyed it! Until then, I'll see everyone soon!" He waves goodbye and the stream ends shortly after.</p><p>Rinne slumps in his chair, staring at the ceiling. Holy shit.</p><p>Yeah, he's definitely confronting Aira tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Aira happily grabs his order from the cashier, all spent with his money he earned himself. Yup. All by himself. Money he earned from doing morally righteous things.</p><p>Okay, maybe he only did the cam shows to buy more idol merch, but really! He at first wanted to help out with Alkaloid's financial problems, but that Hiyori Tomoe merch was practically calling his name.</p><p>He spent way too much last night, but in his defense he'd be able to gain it all back. Scamming men online was way too easy!</p><p>"Girlfriend-kun!"</p><p>Aira nearly dropped his drink all over the pavement. His heart dropped to his stomach, though. What did he of all people want? </p><p>Inhaling shakily, he kept walking. If he kept walking and ignored him, Rinne would get the hint and go away. That's what he hoped, anyway. He knew Rinne wasn't the person to take no for an answer, though... </p><p>Keeping his back straight and walking away, he felt a large hand smack against his back. "Girlfriend-kuuuunnn, it's rude to ignore people! What, are you that eager to be back at the dorms with Hiiro? You really are his girlfriend, gyahaha!" His laugh was boisterous and obnoxious. This was worse than nails on a chalkboard. Aira flushed at the implications of his words, "that's not-- What are you even talking about?! Go away!"</p><p>Rinne wrapped his arm around Aira's shoulder, humming as if they were best friends. "Uh huh. I give you my blessings, but you better treat him right or else." The older boy laughed, though Aira knew he wasn't entirely joking. "We aren't married! I don't even like him, now leave me alone." He tried to wriggle out of Rinne's grasp, mostly because they were making a scene in public, and also because he really wanted to go home.</p><p>He knew he should've ran when Rinne called his name. Ugh, I'm gonna go back and punch past me! Aira thought angrily. Rinne didn't reply to his words, only snatched the drink out of Aira's hand and inspected it above Aira's head to where he couldn't reach. "What's this? Where'd you get the money to buy this? I thought Alkaloid was struggling with money, so I know it wasn't idol activities."</p><p>His heart shattered into a million pieces. The fear was most likely evident on his face as he scrambled to think of an excuse. What was he going to say? No one would hire a fifteen year old, and it's not like there's any chores he could do... </p><p>This was it. Rinne was going to tell everyone and Aira would be kicked out of Alkaloid, everyone would hate him for earning money in such a disgusting way..</p><p>"I..." Aira swallowed nervously, "we... we had a little bit of money saved, so--" "And you spent it on some mediocre bubble tea?" Rinne interrupted, much to Aira's dismay. "Mmm... I don't believe it. You aren't selfish enough to spend money your unit probably spent hours earning on some drink." Rinne stared down at him.</p><p>The tears were coming in, weren't they? His eyes began to sting, and a lump formed in his throat. No, he had to keep going, had to keep trying.</p><p>"That's not true! We still have lots of money left, a-and I asked Tattsun-senpai for permission! Just because I buy a drink doesn't mean I'm wasting all of our savings!" Aira glared, though he ended up looking like an angry kitten. It's hard to look angry when the guy you're talking to watched you finger yourself last night. </p><p>Rinne stared at him for a while, then tightened his grip around Aira's shoulder. "If that's true, then why did I see you camming last night?"</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he's definitely done for.</p><p>There's no going back now. He's been found out.</p><p>Aira's face pales so badly he looks like he's seen a ghost. The tears come running back, and Aira can feel himself begin to tremble. "...please don't tell anyone." Is all he can say. His voice is barely above a whisper.</p><p>The older boy laughs hysterically. "Calm down, you look horrified! I'm not gonna tell, I'm not a monster you know?" Rinne barks out his words, rubbing Aira's back as if that'll make him feel better. "Let's go somewhere private, kay?" </p><p>Wrapping a hand around the back of his neck, Rinne lead the sniffling boy back to the dorms.</p><p> </p><p>After making 100% the halls were empty, Rinne lead him to the Alkaloid room after a bit of coaxing for him to open the door. Aira didn't really have much of a choice right now anyway, he was more than capable of getting blackmailed.</p><p>"So..." Rinne began, "wanna explain?"</p><p>Aira grimaced, sitting on his bunk and staring at the floor. "At first I really did wanna help Alkaloid's money situation... I tried saving up, really! But I thought just buying a drink would be okay, since the streams help out a lot..." He began to sniffle again, disgust and guilt churning in his stomach and making him feel nauseous.</p><p>"That's all I wanted to do, seriously! I don't care about people watching or anything like that, I just figured it would be the easiest way and that no one would find out! Please don't tell anyone, I'll get kicked out of Alkaloid and everyone will hate me and--" Rinne interrupted his anxious rambling. "Jeez, calm down. I told you I'm not gonna tell."</p><p>Aira whimpered, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "You won't? Really?" He stared at Rinne with his big round eyes. Aira knew he had some charm, his eyes being one of them. He was going to use this to his advantage. Rinne nodded, "not like I have a reason to, anyway. "'M not a bully."</p><p>They both knew that last statement was incorrect, but there wasn't a use commenting on it. Silence had fallen between them, except for Aira's occasional hiccups and sniffles.</p><p>"And not to mention, you're super cute in your streams. I wouldn't wanna share that with anyone else," Rinne grinned. He knew the exact effect that his words would have on Aira, the mentioned blushing. </p><p>"Shut up! You're so embarrassing! I'm leaving." Wiping at his nose again, the boy stood up to leave before Rinne interrupted him by grabbing at his wrist. </p><p>He wasn't gonna ask him to do that, was he? Aira was very much a virgin, and he'd rather he lose his virginity to the cute dog-like Hiiro, not his awful wolf-like older brother.</p><p>"Nah, I have you right where I want you. Isn't that right, Girlfriend-kun?" Rinne hummed, pulling him closer until they were face to face.</p><p>Now that the two were so close to each other, Rinne could really take in Aira's features here. He looked fucking delectable. "You're gonna do whatever I say, or else everyone is gonna know that Alkaloid's Aira Shiratori whores himself out for old men online." </p><p>Aira blinked nervously, "you... No one will believe you! You have a bad reputation as is and--" "I have concrete evidence. They'll have to believe me." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Aira-chan?"</p><p> </p><p>If you told Aira he would be sucking Rinne Amagi's dick just a few months ago, he'd call you a gross freak.</p><p>But here he is, lips wrapped around his cock with Rinne's hand in his hair. It's humiliating, to say the least. They're alone for now, so Rinne is taking every chance he can get.</p><p>"Aira-chan, look at me for a minute." Annoyance fills Aira to the brim. What else could this loser want? Opening his eyes and looking up at Rinne, he realizes he's taking pictures. And that he just took a picture of Aira sucking his dick.</p><p>Before he can think, he pulls away from him. "Stop! Don't-- ugh, don't do that! Delete that!" Aira protests angrily before he's shoved back onto Rinne's cock. "Shut up," is all Rinne says. "You're not stopping until I tell you to, okay honey?" He pats Aira's head for a moment, who is quite literally choking on his cock. </p><p>He knows he can't take this much, but Rinne's hand is firm on the back on his head. The head of his cock is buried deep in Aira's throat, making him tear up. </p><p>Aira hates this more than anything. Rinne's such a piece of shit. A really hot piece of shit with a big dick. He's about to go on, but before he knows it, Rinne's dick starts moving vigorously.</p><p>The younger boy is held in place as his face gets fucked ruthlessly, like he's nothing but a gloryhole. </p><p>"You, fuck, said you wanted to get used, right? Kept begging about how much you wanted someone to bend you over and put you in your place," Rinne grunted between aggressive thrusts. "If you wanna get used so bad, then stay still and be a good bitch. I'm gonna make sure you won't be able to sing for days, understand?"</p><p>Aira sighed internally. Was this really how he lost his virginity? I'm sorry, Mom and Dad... He thought. Everything was so intense, the way Rinne fucked his throat so hard he knew it'd be sore in the morning, his talk that went straight to his dick, everything about it...</p><p>Just as he was about to reach down and palm himself through his clothes, he felt himself get pulled off of Rinne's cock.</p><p>Sputtering and coughing, Aira gasped for air. "You're so annoying! I told you not to-" His words were ignored, per usual when it came to talking to Rinne. He pulled him up onto his legs and pushed him down onto the bed. Aira could barely register what was going on.</p><p>Everything is way too fast paced when it comes to this guy...! Aira thought in annoyance. "I really don't give a shit about what you have to say. Cry all you want, it's not gonna stop me." Was all he got as a reply. Rinne really didn't listen to anyone, did he?</p><p>Before he could even think of a reply, his pants were pulled down in the blink of an eye. Aira felt the blood rush to his face while he instinctively closed his legs. I know he said we were gonna do it, but... still! Everything felt like it was spinning, especially when Rinne forcefully spread his legs and pulled his underwear down as well.</p><p>"Tying you to the bed is way too much effort, so be a good boy unless you want your precious boyfriend to find out about this." Rinne threatened, staring down at Aira. </p><p>There was no doubt he looked like a deer in headlights right now. Especially with their... well, difference in everything. Rinne constantly made Aira feel like he was a piece of prey about to be devoured, and it was no different now.</p><p>Choosing to not reply, he swallowed and closed his eyes, waiting for everything to be over. Maybe he could pretend it was Hiiro right now-- ah, no, wait. Hiiro would never ever do something like this.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by a cold wet finger pressing up against his entrance, making him jolt. Aira couldn't suppress the whimper that came with as Rinne fit his whole finger in. His fingers were so much longer and thicker...</p><p>"Are you getting off just 'cuz of one finger? You really are a worthless virgin!" Rinne laughed as he fit another finger in. This was awful. This really was a worst case scenario, getting blackmailed by your best friend's boyfriend...</p><p>Not bothering to reply, he let out soft pants as Rinne pumped his fingers in and out of him. It felt way too good, the way his fingers managed to reach every part Aira couldn't... he was undoubtedly getting off to this.</p><p>Feeling a nudge against his prostate, Aira squealed. It was shameful, but it felt so good. "You really are a fucking whore. How would everyone feel knowing their innocent baby of Alkaloid likes getting fucked by someone twice his age?" Rinne smirked, his movements not slowing in the slightest. If anything, he was now actively trying to press against Aira's prostate.</p><p>"When someone asks you a question, you answer." Rinne snapped, grabbing Aira's face with one hand. God, this was fucking awful and yet it felt amazing. It felt like he was melting. "They... They'd hate me..." he sniffled. "Hate you for what?" Rinne pressed on, making sure Aira was looking him in the eyes.</p><p>"Fo-" he whined, "--for being such a slut." Rinne nodded and let his face go while pulling his fingers out, making Aira sigh in relief. They both knew it'd only get worse from here, though... </p><p> </p><p>Anxiousness hollowed Aira's belly while Rinne began to press the head of his cock against Aira's entrance, looking awfully excited. "I've been thinking about this all day. I've been wanting to fuck you until you scream ever since last night," Rinne muttered. He wasn't expecting a reply at all, nor would he listen if he got one.</p><p>Aira's mouth felt dry. He hated that he was getting off to this, the guilt wouldn't leave him for a very long time. Guilt was the last on his mind though, especially when he could feel Rinne's cock beginning to push inside of him.</p><p>A gasp left him, okay it was bigger than expected-- no, actually it was way bigger than expected. Aira chewed on his bottom lip, wanting it to be fully in already.</p><p>"What, are you gonna cry? It's barely in!" Rinne scoffed, annoyed that Aira was already so overwhelmed. He's taken big dildos before, but holy shit. Nothing compares to a real dick.</p><p>Choosing to not reply, he glared back at Rinne. It wasn't for very long, though. The older pushed all the way in down to the base which made Aira cry out. He couldn't do it, it's too much, he isn't ready, oh god--</p><p>"It's good, huh? You're gonna be begging for more by the time we're done." Rinne grinned wolfishly, rolling his hips in circles slowly. How much of an asshole could one person be? If he could, he'd punch this guy right in his annoyingly attractive face.</p><p>Rinne wasn't met with a reply, probably because Aira was gripping the sheets so hard they'd rip soon. Moving a little, he's met with a whimper from the younger boy.</p><p>Taking that as an opportunity to start thrusting, he pulls out until just the head remains, only to slam his length back inside. It makes Aira sob and open his eyes, staring down at where they're connected. </p><p>"You're so fucking cute, shit--" Rinne groans. "I get why my little brother's so interested in you. I'm gonna fuck you 'til you can't walk straight, gonna fuck you 'til everyone knows who you belong to-." He growls and starts to pin Aira down by his wrists. Rinne's more than intent on leaving marks, ones he knew would take a while to heal and would be seen by at least someone. </p><p>"You--" Aira tries, "--you're going too fast... Slow down, please!" He gasps out between thrusts. What did he do to deserve this? Aira imagined his first time to be sweet and romantic, not like this! He's getting fucked like an animal, the opposite of how his first time should be. </p><p>His pleas are ignored as Rinne continues to fuck into him so hard the bed creaks beneath them. If anyone walked by and listened closely, they'd know exactly what was going on. They'd hear Aira getting fucked into the mattress.</p><p>Rinne thrusts into him with deep, sharp thrusts. His hips slam against Aira's ass, the sound of slapping mixed with Aira's cries. "I'm gonna keep you all to myself, I'm the only one who's ever gonna see you like this," he grabs a fistful of Aira's hair and yanks him closer.</p><p>Hissing in pain, Aira nods frantically. He's lost all shame at this point, only knows that he's Rinne's bitch. "I'm yours, I'm yours for you to use-- You own me, please," he begs and begs. Everything feels too good right now. Rinne's cock keeps pressing against his prostate, making him feel like he's on cloud nine.</p><p>His hair is let go, and he's back to drooling all over his pillow. Aira feels like he's gonna pass out, especially with the way Rinne keeps pounding into him like he's a toy. He really is getting used... and it's the best feeling in the world.</p><p>"You love this, don't you? You love getting fucked so hard you can barely think. Drooling everywhere and making a mess, what a sight." Rinne laughs, wrapping a hand around Aira's throat and squeezing.</p><p>Alarm bells rang inside of Aira's head, this was too much, he could die! All he could do was lie there and take it, like the good toy he was. If he protested or tried to stop Rinne, he might risk everyone finding out.</p><p>Laying there and taking it, all Aira could do was let himself cry. His face was covered in snot, tears and drool. He felt awful for letting himself get used, but it felt amazing.</p><p>His cock was huge, not to mention Rinne fucks into him like he's seriously trying to get Aira hospitalized. It felt so good, too good...</p><p>"What a good cumdump you are. Taking my cock better than anyone else," Rinne grunted, "I can fuck you whenever I want, got it? You fucking love when I tear you apart." He stared down at Aira's terrified <br/>eyes. </p><p>Beginning to slam into him harder, Rinne wrapped both hands around Aira's throat and held him down. Aira sobbed, he couldn't breathe. Feeling another nudge at his prostate, Aira came with a silent scream. If it weren't for the hands choking him, everyone would hear his scream just now.</p><p>Aira came all over his stomach, black spots beginning to cloud his vision. This was it, he was going to die of strangulation...</p><p>Just as he was certain he was about to take his final breath, the hands suddenly let go. Rinne's thrusts got more erratic as well, making Aira wince in pain. It was too much, he was too sensitive. Everything hurt, and he felt sticky and gross.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Rinne came inside of him with a loud groan, making Aira sigh in relief. The two sat there, catching their breaths for a minute. Aira felt awful. His stomach ached, his neck and wrists hurt like hell.<br/>"Will you pull out already?" He complained.</p><p>Aira probably looked awful, but he didn't want to think about it. He wanted to sleep so badly, and everything in his body screamed for a shower, but he was exhausted. "You're so impatient!" Rinne huffed childishly. He pulled out quickly, making Aira wince.</p><p>"Okay, now leave." Aira deadpanned. He wanted to lay down and sleep, but that was impossible, apparently. "Kicking me out already?! You're breaking my heart!" Rinne frowned. How could someone be so annoying?! He was like a bug, no, he was a bug.</p><p>"I'm going to sleep, so leave me alone." Without waiting for a reply, Aira pushed him away and tucked himself into bed properly with his back facing Rinne. "Okay! I'll join ya." The older man hummed, wrapping himself around Aira even as the other yelled at him.</p><p>After a few minutes of trying to writhe out of his grasp, Aira gave up. He was exhausted and could barely keep his eyes open, anyway. What does it matter if some idiot cuddles with him or not?</p><p>Letting himself be wrapped in Rinne's embrace, he fell asleep with his head tucked underneath his chin. This is... okay. Aira thought frustratedly, but there's no doubt he felt at least a little happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's really something wrong with me isn't there.jpg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>